everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
ShadowSpirit020/Characters/Families
Here is a listing of all of my other characters, ones that don't get pages. They are arranged by family and alphabetically. STILL UNDER ORGANIZATION Charmings (Athens, Greece) Leonidas Charming King Leonidas Charming is the King of Charming Castle in his area, son of the late Sirius and Zinova Charming, husband of the late Queen Alexis and father of twins Demetria and Phoenix Charming. He is a kind, loving father and devoted ruler, and makes sure he spends equal time with his children, who lost their mother at five-years-old, and the kingdom. Alexis Charming Queen Alexis Charming is the late wife of King Leonidas and the late mother of Demetria and Phoenix. She was a kind, caring queen and mother, before passing away when the twins were five to an unknown illness Alexis was not born into royalty, in fact, she was born poor. She grew up in the streets, which forced her to give a grim and cold outlook on everything. It wasn't until she was caught stealing food from the Royal Castle, but then where she would get a second chance in life. Queen Valentina took her under her wing and helped her. Eventually, she got close with Leonidas and the two fell in love and later married. Zinova Charming Queen Zinova Charming is the former Queen of Athens Castle. She is the wife of the late Sirius Charming, the mother of Leonidas Charming, the mother-in-law of the late Alexis Charming, and the paternal grandmother of Demetria and Phoenix. She is also the sister-in-law of the late Iskander Charming and the daughter-in-law of the late Archelaus and Artemisia Charming. Born into a High-Class Noble Family, Zinova was arranged to marry Sirus when they were teens. Zinova also helped Leonidas and Alexis get together, help them understand one another. When Alexis died, Zinova returned to the kingdom to help her son raise the twins, which enabled her to form a strong grandmother to grandchild bonds with them both. Sirius Charming King Sirius Charming is the former king of Athens Castle. He was the husband of Zinova Charming, father of Leonidas Charming, and the grandfather of Demetria and Phoenix. Unfortunately, Sirius passed away when Leonidas was very young, so he has no memory of his father. Archelaus Charming Archelaus Charming (Prince of the People) is the Great-Grandfather of Phoenix and Demi Charming. Artemisia Charming Charming (London, England) Colton Charming King Colton Charming '''is the former King of Londust Castle. He is the father of Easton Charming, father-in-law of Journey Charming, and paternal grandfather of Kaelyn, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. He is also the great-grandfather of Kaelyn's unborn children. He has an extremely close relationship with his grandchildren and tends to be more of their father figure than their actual father. Siena Charming Queen '''Siena Charming is the former Queen of Londust Castle. She is the wife of Colton Charming, the mother of Easton Charming, mother-in-law of Journey Charming, and paternal grandmother of Kaelyn, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. She is also the great-grandmother of Kaelyn's unborn children. Like her husband, Seina is extremely close to her grandchildren and supports anything her grandchildren do and doesn't see anything wrong with them wanting to follow their own paths. She, in particular, supports Adelaide's dream to travel and was fine with her dropping out of school. She and Colton are paying for all of Adelaide's expenses as she travels all over the world. Easton Charming Journey Charming Dancer-Charming family (Germany) * NOTE: This is the only family that does not use "current generation". Fallon Dancer Charming Queen Fallon Dancer Charming, better known as just Queen Fallon Dancer, is the current Sixth Dancing Princess and the Queen of (Sixth) Dancer Castle. She is the sixth daughter of Anton and Sylvi Dancer, the younger sister of Deirdre Dancer and three other sisters and the older sister of six, and the aunt of Delancey and Justine Dancer. She is the wife of King Consort Cameron Charming and the mother of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey, the latter two she unknowingly ignores in favor of training Jordan to be the best Dancer Prince. Cameron Charming King Cameron Charming is the husband of Fallon Dancer, the current Sixth Dancing Princess, father of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey, and King Consort of (Sixth) Dancer Castle. A former military general in the German Army, Cameron at first didn't have much contact with his sons due to his busy career of the military. Following the birth of his daughter, he retired full-time but works with his Kingdom's Military. He also started spending time with Tyler and Audrey, especially after seeing Fallon ignore the two younger ones in favor of Jordan. Despite the first four years being unstable, Cameron made up for it and his relationship with Tyler and Audrey is much better. Faraji family (Cairo, Egypt) Saima Faraji Saima Faraji' is the mother of Amari Faraji and ex-wife of Gamal Okafor. * Saima is an Arabic name meaning "Fasting Woman". * Faraji is an African last name meaning "Solace". * Okafor is her married name, after divorcing Gamal, she returned to her Maiden Name. Naji Faraji Naji Faraji is the son of Abioye and Karyme Faraji and the older brother of Saima Faraji and the uncle of Amari Faraji. He is the current Adviser until Amari is of age - though that was before his destiny was chosen. * Naji is an Arabic name meaning "Safe". Abioye Faraji Abioye Faraji is the husband of Karyme Faraji and the father of Saima and Naji Faraji. He is also the former Adviser for Pharaoh Zaire Farrow. * Abioye is an African name meaning "The son of royalty". Karyme Faraji Karyme Faraji is the wife of Abioye Faraji and the mother of Saima and Naji Faraji. * Karyme is an Arabic name meaning "Generous friend". Gamal Okafor Gamal Okafor is the father of Amari Faraji and the ex-husband of Saima Faraji. Farrow family (Cairo, Egypt) Zaire Farrow Alecta Farrow Odion Farrow Alec Farrow Ebony Farrow Ebony Farrow is the former queen of Fairygypt, Zaire's mother and the grandmother of Thalia and her brothers. Unlike her husband who was very traditional, Ebony gladly welcomed Alecta into the family, not even caring that she was Greek. She loves her grandchildren very much and supports each of their dreams. It is said that Thalia got her eyes from Ebony. Eshaq Farrow Eshaq Farrow is the former Pharaoh of Fairygypt and Amasis' father, making him Thalia and her brother's grandfather. Hua family Li-Qin Hua Li-Qin Hua (Hua Li-Qing) 'is the former ''Mulan. She is the wife of Tou-Zhou Hua and mother of Xiu-Ying and Shan-Yuan Hua. She took her role as the former Mulan very seriously and pushed her daughter to be the best. * Li-Qin is a Chinese name meaning "beautiful harp, lute or zither". ** It is often spelled as "Liqin". * Li-Qin was named as an homage to "Li Hua" from Disney's Mulan. Shan-Yuan Hua '''Shan-Yuan Hua (Hua Shan-Yuan) is the younger brother of the current Mulan Xiu-Ying Hua and the son of Tou-Zhou and Li-Qin Hua. * Shan-Yuan is a Chinese name meaning "mountain spring". ** It is often spelled as "Shanyuan". * Shan-Yuan was named as an homage to "General Li Shang" from Disney's Mulan. Tou-Zhou Hua Tou-Zhou Cheng Hua (Hua Tou-Zhou) is the husband of Li-Qin Hua, the former Mulan, and father of Xiu-Ying, the current Mulan, and Shan-Yuan Hua. Following his marriage to Lin-Qin, he took her name to allow her to continue the Hua family name. Tou-Zhou is a very traditional man and raised his children as such. * Tou-Zhou is a Chinese name meaning "He Who Bears Life" ** It is sometimes spelled as "Touzhou" * Tou-Zhou was named as an homage to "Zhou Hua" from Disney's Mulan. Hook family Captain Jaimeson Hook Captain Aimée Hook Captain Aimée Hook, or in her language, Capitaine Aimée Hook, is the widowed wife of Captain Jaimeson Hook, mother of CJ and Jaiden Hook, and the captain of the Jolly Roger. Jaiden Hook Jameson Hook Charlotte Hook James Hook Captain James Hook is the first Captain Hook and the ancestor of the Hook family. Ivashov family Aleksandr Ivashov Sir Aleksandr Ivashov is a former Knight of the Russian Royal Family, husband of Sophia Charming, and the father of Aleksei and Arina. He is also the paternal grandfather of Vitali and Victoria. He passed away during a war when Aleksei was very young. Sophia Charming Lady Sophia Charming Ivashov is the wife of the late Sir Aleksandr Ivashov and the mother of Aleksei and Arina. She is also the paternal grandmother of Vitali and Victoria. Sophia remains in Russia waiting for news from her daughter-in-law about her missing Grandchildren, but so far no luck. Arina Ivashov Arina Ivashov is Aleksei's younger sister and is married to Italian, Arsenio Napoliello. Kuznetsov family Nikolai Kuznetsov Nikolai Kuznetsov is the son of Fabiyan and Raisa Kuznetsov, older brother of Alyona Kuznetsov, husband of the late Natasha Kuznetsov and father of Calina Kuznetsov. Nikolai lives in a small town in Russia with his daughter and his the blacksmith of the town. He is very protective of his one daughter but wants her to do things she wants. When he first learns of her destiny, he is unsure and finds it ridiculous and believes people should be able to choose what they want to do with their life. He fully supports Calina being a rebel. * His name is Russian meaning Victorious; conqueror of the people. A variant of Nicholas". * Kuznetsov is a Russian last name which directly points to the occupation – "Kuznets" in Russian is a blacksmith. Natasha Kuznetsov Natasha Kuznetsov is the wife of Nikolai Kuznetsov and the late mother of Calina Kuznetsov. Natasha passed away when Calina was only a few months old to cancer, which she found she had during her pregnancy. Natasha didn't want to get healed, so she bore it and nine months later gave birth to Calina Natalya Kuznetsov. She managed to live to see Calina up to six months before passing away at the hospital with her family. * Natasha is a Russian name which means "Born on Christmas Day" Ilarion Kuznetsov Illarion Kuznetsov is the grandfather of Nikolai and Alyona Kuznetsov and the great-grandfather of Calina and Nikolay Kuznetsov. Not much is known about him, but Nikolai has mentioned that he is the reason why Calina and he both have their "abilities". Raisa Kuznetsov Raisa is Nikolai's mother. Raisa had been traveling around the world since the passing of her husband, but she returned home after learning that her daughter-in-law passed away. Raisa knew Natasha's time was limited, especially learning she had cancer but wasn't expecting her to pass when Calina was only a few months old. Merrick family Aeron Merrick Cristyn Merrick Aderyn Merrick Deryn Merrick Andras Merrick Novak-Alexiadis family Radomir "Rade" Novak Deacon Alexiadis-Novak Chloe Alexiadis Novaya family Vasilisa Novaya Vasilisa Novaya is the adoptive mother Blake Von Dark and Brangwen Von Dark, and a fierce follower of Von Rothbart. Upon orders by her Lord, she kidnaped Aleksei and Catherine Ivashov's twin children, Vitali and Victoria and raised them as her own. She did not plan on falling in love with the twins, but she did. Unfortunately, they ended up overhearing her talking to Odile which would change them both. Brangwen ends up rebelling more and Blake's dark magic vanishes completely, only allowing him to use Light magic. Starkey family William Starkey Lakota Starkey Jaylin Starkey Lauren Starkey S'Pades family The S'Pades family are known for having a pastel color rainbow. King Alastor S'Pades King Alastor S'Pades is the King of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, husband of Queen Lilara, and the father of Quinn, Bravery, Ainsley, Skye, and Thea. Alastor is a very loyal, brave, and strong King, always taking care of the people and his family before himself. He is very supportive of his family, especially with Quinn and them being non-binary. He doesn't know about the bullying between his children, as they fake being cute and charming when he's near and Quinn doesn't tell their him or Lilara. He worries a lot about Quinn especially after the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland, preventing them and Bravery from returning home. They only way they were able to contact one another is using Quinn's new MirrorPad. His pastel color is red. Queen Lilara S'Pades Queen Lilara S'Pades is the Queen of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, wife of King Alastor S'Pades, and the mother of Quinn, Bravery, Ainsley, Skye, and Thea. Lilara loves all her children but has a special bond with Quinn that is unexplainable to many others. Unlike her husband, Lilara saw the bullying between her children. It was her that suggested the Quinn go to Ever After High, thinking a change of scenery might do them good. She also had Bravely go with them, knowing he would be able to help Quinn if they needed it. Before marrying into the Spades Royal Family, Lilara was a commoner and was very poor. She was surprised when Alastor picked her of all the females in the Spades Kingdom to be his queen. She then learned that it was her generosity and kindness that made him fall for her. Her pastel color is lavender, which is most likely where Quinn got their purple hair. Ainsley S'Pades Ainsley S'Pades is the youngest son of the S'Pades family, the younger brother of twins Quinn and Bravery S'Pades. Ainsley often believes he should be the one to inherit the throne. He feels that he is the better choice when really, he isn't. When it comes to who would put the kingdom before themselves, it would be Quinn. Out of the three youngest siblings, Ainsley is the one that does most of the verbal bullying to Quinn. Ainsley is rarely afraid of people, he's not even afraid of his parents. But he is afraid of his older brother. Due to the training Bravery's gone through to become a Knight, he's much stronger and taller than his brother and could easily do him away. Ainsley doesn't bother in bullying him, so he goes after Quinn, but, he does not know how protective Bravery is over Quinn. Ainsley's pastel color is green. Skye S'Pades Skye S'Pades is the second youngest of the S'Pades family. Skye is literally what some people call "dumb blondes" (even though her hair is orange). Despite being the older, she listens to everything Thea says. She listens to Thea because she believes she is the smarter one, which isn't off. Skye is 13-years-old. Skye's pastel color is orange. Thea S'Pades Thea S'Pades is the youngest of the S'Pades family. Thea is the smarter of the twin sisters and is even smarter than Ainsley. She isn't smarter than Bravery. Thea is the mastermind behind all the plots involving bullying and teasing Quinn. Thea is 11-years-old but acts like she's 16. She also has a high IQ. Thea's pastel color is pink. Regina S'Pades Queen Regina S'Pades is the mother of King Alastor S'Pades. She was very strict with bringing up her son and intended for him to follow, but to her shock, he didn't. She lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastor have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his chose of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastor was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastor wanted in his queen. It is unknown what her pastel color was, but it's possible that it was yellow. Adam S'Pades King Adam S'Pades is the father of King Alastor S'Pades. Similar to his wife and queen, he was very strict with raising his son, making him think that women were nothing compared to the men. Once his son became King, he was shocked by much of the rules being changed. He lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastor have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his choice of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastor was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastor wanted in his queen. It is unknown what his pastel color was, but it's possible that it was grey. Vaughan-Gaynor family Arthfael Vaughan Sir Arthfael Vaughan was the current generation's Agravaine. He was the oldest son and child of King Lloyd and Queen Maeryn Vaughan, the older brother of Teagan and Caerwyn Vaughan, and paternal uncle of Freya and Dylan. Unlike in the original story, where Argravaine had a bad relationship with Gaheris, Arthfael had a good relationship with his younger brother, Caerwyn, the current generation's Gaheris. After high school, he married his high school sweetheart, Alessandra Gálvez, who was the successor to Laurel. Sadly, his life ended as he took his place in the Arthurian Legends against the current generation's Lancelot. He was unable to see the birth of his child, Ximena Vaughan. Caerwyn Schuyler Sir Caerwyn Vaughan Schuyler was the current generation's Gaheris. He was the youngest son of Lloyd and Maeryn Vaughan, the younger brother of Arthfael and Teagan Vaughan, husband of Solana Schuyler and father of Freya and Dylan Schuyler. Prior to his death, Caerwyn was arranged to marry a woman named Lauryn, who was the successor to the role of Lynette. However, at the time, Caerwyn was seeing Solana Schuyler, the village baker. Due to him not wanting to marry Lauryn, Caeryn was disowned by his father. Following his marriage to Solana, Caerwyn took her name rather than keep his own name. His wife was halfway through her pregnancy when he was killed alongside the current Gareth by Lancelot while trying to rescue Guinevere. Before his death, he asked his older sister, Teagan, to always look after his family for him. Teagan continues to do so to this day. Lloyd Vaughan King Lloyd Vaughan is the current generation's King Lot. He is the husband of the late Maeryn Vaughan, father of Arthfael, Teagan, and Caerwyn Vaughan and a direct descendant of the original King Lot. He has not been in any communication with his youngest son's wife or his grandchildren since the death of his wife, Maeryn, and Arthfael and Caerwyn. When his children finished high school, Lloyd arranged for Caerwyn to marry a woman named Lauryn who was the successor to the role of Caerwyn, as Gaheris' wife. However, he was unaware of his youngest seeing the village baker, Solana Schuyler, so when his son refused to marry Lauryn he was shocked and angry. He tried everything to get his son to marry Lauryn, but nothing worked. In the end, Lloyd disowned his son and banished him from the castle. With the death of both his sons following the end of the first Arthurian Legends, his daughter Teagan is Heir to the Throne of Lothian. Teagan Vaughan Solana Schuyler Maeryn Vaughan Queen Maeryn Vaughan was the current generation's Morgause, the wife of Lloyd Vaughan and the mother of Arthfael, Teagan, and Caerwyn Vaughan. Ximena Vaughan Princess Ximena Vaughan is the daughter of Arthfael Vaughan and Alessandra Gálvez, the current Agravine and Laurel. She was unable to meet her father as he passed away while taking part in his destiny. Ximena was told many things by her mother, grandfather, and Aunt Teagan. She currently attends Camelot High. Trystan Gaynor Winifred Gaynor Eirlys Gaynor Siân Gaynor Vermillion family Crimson Vermillion King Crimson Vermillion, also known as the Red King, is the King of the Red Kingdom. He is the husband of Ruby Vermillion (nee Redford), the father of Scarlett Vermillion, and the adoptive father/uncle of Chase Redford. Crimson was the younger son of King Russell and Queen Desire and wasn't intended for the throne. However, upon the sudden passing of his parents and older brother, Carmine, Crimson was forced to take the throne. Compared to his wife, who is more demanding, Crimson is quiet and tends to keep to himself. Ruby no doubt, is the voice of the rulership with Crimson adding a few details. Ruby Vermillion Queen Ruby Vermillion, also known as Red Queen, is the Queen of the Red Kingdom. She is the wife of Crimson Vermillion, the mother of Scarlett Vermillion and the adoptive mother/aunt of Chase Redford. Following her brother's sudden passing, Ruby took here nephew in, adopting him. Carmine Vermillion Crown Prince Carmine Vermillion is Crimson's deceased older brother. Carmine passed away when illness struck the Red Kingdom, taking many lives, including Crimson and Carmine's parents. Crimson was forced to take the throne despite being only 19. Other families Alycia Tanner Alycia Tanner was Audrey Charming's nanny and more mother-figure of her life. She is also the woman who practically raised Audrey since she was born. Alycia is the main mother figure in Audrey's life and probably the one that really cares about her. Category:Subpages Characters' families